


Api Pertama

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Tentang Maven yang khawatir dirinya bukanlah pembakar,





	Api Pertama

Maven kecil tidak terlalu paham. Apalagi ketika tangan Cal mendapatkan sebuah gelang dengan pematik api yang siap mengeluarkan api kapanpun, untuk dikendalikan, sekaligus untuk mengejeknya. Maven membenahi posisi kepalanya di atas bantal untuk kesekian kali. Malam semakin larut, dan dia tidak bisa tidur ketika jendela kamar sang kakak masih terbuka, menampilkan Cal tengah bersandar di bingkainya, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan api kecil, dengan sebuah senyum tipis di balik remang cahaya kemerahannya, _warnanya_. 

Maven mendesah. Kakaknya sudah mendapatkan kekuatan beberapa tahun lalu. Namun, entah mengapa tahun ini menjadi tahun terberat bagi mereka. Ah, tidak. Maven pikir, hanya dirinya di sini yang terbebani ketika Cal sudah tidak mengikuti pelajaran protokol sebanyak dirinya, tergantikan dengan pelajarannya untuk mengendalikan elemen. Ketika sesi pelajaran tentang hukum harus terpecah dengan pelajaran tentang teknik dan strategi berperang.

Maven mendesah, lagi. Sudah sepatutnya kakaknya itu dipersiapkan menjadi raja. Maven harus siap jika satu persatu apa yang diinginkannya akan diambil darinya. Waktu, perhatian, kasih sayang, bahkan nantinya tahta. 

_Kami akan tumbuh dewasa bersama_ , memikirkan itu membuat bulu kuduk bocah berumur enam tahun itu berdiri. 

Kemudian matanya mengerjap, menyadari cahaya kemerahan dari jendela sang kakak sudah tidak ada. _Sudah tidur?_ Batin Maven, kemudian berdecak karena merasa kecolongan tidak melihat kakaknya untuk terakhir kali. 

"Sudah tidur?" Maven terlonjak kaget ketika pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Maven melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Lalu matanya beralih ke arah jendela. Benar saja, Cal yang belum genap berumur sembilan tahun tengah memanjat balkon Maven.

"Kau gila!" Teriak Maven tertahan, kakinya dengan cepat turun dari atas ranjang untuk membantu sang kakak naik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Cal balik, dengan sebuah seringai tipis di bibirnya karena telah berhasil mencapai kamar adiknya dengan merayap sepanjang tembok, menghindari para sentinel, serta kamera di lorong-lorong istana. "Belum tidur?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Tangan terulur untuk mengacak rambut hitam adiknya yang sewarna dengannya. "Kau bisa dimarahi Lady Blonos jika besok hadir dengan sebuah kantung mata."

"Pelayan bisa melukisku kalau aku mau."

"Mavey."

Ah, panggilan itu lagi. Sejak kapan Cal mulai giat memanggilnya dengan nama konyol itu? Mulut Maven terbuka, hendak protes. Namun, sebuah napas yang dipaksakan keluar dari paru-paru membuktikan seberapa sabar Maven menghadapi kakaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

Cal berdecak kecil. Kemudian dengan entengnya menyingsingkan lengan piyamanya. Gelang peraknya mengkilat di balik keremangan kamar Maven, tertimpa cahaya lampu tidur dan bulan yang masuk dari jendela Maven. Cal menyentuhkan tangannya pada tangan Maven yang dingin.

Hangat.

Maven memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan itu terasa lebih nyata. Berharap Cal tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Kehangatan itu terasa nyaman di dalam dadanya, seperti Cal menyalakan api dalam dadanya yang hampa dan dingin.

_Bisakah?_ Cal menunjukkan kemampuannya memanipulasi api di umurnya yang ke lima. Dan umur Maven sudah menginjak enam tahun, sementara kemampuan untuk menjadi pembisik atau pembakar belum bisa dia keluarkan.

"Jangan tidur, bodoh." 

Dan Cal melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Maven. Kehangatan itu hilang. Maven mengutuk Cal di dalam batin.

"Yang tidur juga siapa?" Maven berbalik ke arah ranjangnya. "Lebih baik kakak kembali ke kamar. Akan berbahaya jika para sentinel menemukan kamar kakak kosong."

Cal tersenyum simpul dari tempatnya berdiri. Kakinya melangkah tanpa dia minta. Kebahagiaan yang dia terima hari ini membuatnya ingin berbagi dengan sang adik. Jadwal baru, sesi bertarung yang lebih lama, bahkan sang ayah memasukannya ke dalam sebuah legiun yang nantinya akan menjadi legiunnya sendiri. Dia akan menjadi jenderalnya.

Tapi kenapa Maven di depannya terlihat sedih?

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" _Tidak bisa menjadi pembakar?_

Maven berbalik untuk menatap mata Cal. Maven berdecak begitu paham pertanyaan tersirat yang Cal berikan. "Ya. Besok kali ketiga aku mencoba kekuatanku." _Dan sepertinya akan gagal lagi._

"Mereka bilang, mungkin aku hanya belum cukup umur." 

Cal memutuskan menemani sang adik naik ke ranjang. Kulitnya memancarkan kehangatan dari api yang dimanipulasi di dalam gelangnya. Dengan cepat, Maven sudah bergelung dalam pelukan sang kakak. 

"Aku tahu kau khawatir karena aku." Maven mengeratkan cengkramannya pada piyama Cal di bagian dada ketika sang kakak bicara. "Entahlah, Maven. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini karena tidak sengaja."

Cal menarik sebuah napas panjang. "Ingat camp ayah dari perjalanannya ke kota di sebelah selatan?" Cal merasakan kepala Maven mengangguk di depannya. "Ketika kau tertidur di tenda bersamaku, ada sebuah ular hendak menggigitmu. Aku tidak sempat berteriak. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu hanya dirimu, dirimu harus selamat. Tapi aku tak kuasa melangkah untuk mencabut pedang, lenganku belum kuat untuk mengayunkan pedang. Bagaimana jika aku malah menikammu?"

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita," kata Maven. Tidak tahu harus percaya dengan cerita Cal kali ini. Bisa saja Cal tengah mendongeng, agar dia cepat tidur sekaligus menenangkannya dengan uji coba keesokan harinya.

"Lalu emosi di dalam diriku meledak. Membuat api dari sebuah lilin membesar, membakar hangus ularnya langsung menjadi debu. Beruntungnya, tidak ada yang sadar dengan api itu."

Oh, jadi yang diperlukan adalah sebuah ledakan emosi, pikir Maven menyimpulkan cerita Cal. Tapi Maven tidak mungkin bisa seperti Cal. Dia tidak mungkin sengaja ke hutan kerajaan hanya untuk mengunjungi para predator karnivora hanya agar apinya muncul, itupun kalau berhasil. Kalau tidak? Maven menelan ludah. 

Benar, yang menjadi perbedaan besar di sini adalah dia pengecut sementara kakaknya pemberani.

"Kau akan mendapatkan apimu," kata Cal sambil melepaskan pelukan Maven di tubuhnya. Mata mereka beradu. Niatnya untuk menenangkan sang adik sepertinya terlihat berlebihan sekarang. Cal terjebak dalam manik biru sang adik.

Cal mengikuti nalurinya. Bocah sembilan tahun itu sudah mengamati bibir Maven sejak tangisnya pecah mengisi lorong istana. Dan malam ini, ketika hampir semua mimpinya terpenuhi, dia pun ingin satu mimpi gelapnya terpenuhi.

Oh.

Maven merasakan bibir sang kakak menyapu bibirnya dalam gerakan cepat. Sampai membuatnya harus mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Cal memejamkan mata. Mata adiknya yang bulat serta berisi berbagai pertanyaan membuat Cal merasa bersalah. Pipinya sudah berwarna semakin perak sekarang, dia tidak mungkin dengan gamblang mengatakan kalau ciuman pertama Maven dicuri oleh dirinya, kakaknya.

Satu kali seorang Tiberias Calore VII menjadi pengecut.

"Selamat tidur, Mavey."

Cal melompat keluar jendela, kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Ya, lebih baik seperti ini sebelum dirinya memanfaatkan kepolosan sang adik lebih jauh.

.

Cal mengamati sang adik di dalam tabung kaca. Uji coba kembali dilakukan. Bocah enam tahun yang semalam dia tinggalkan dengan wajah bingung, kini terlihat menyeramkan. Matanya fokus bukan main, seperti Maven sedang mengincar sebuah buruan saja. Lengan-lengan kecilnya menegang, bersiap dengan apapun yang akan dikeluarkan tubuhnya. 

Ketika mata Maven terpejam fokus, Cal penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang adik.

Pelatih di samping Maven mendadak mengerutkan dahi, belum pernah melihat Maven sefokus ini. Siapa tahu pangeran kecil itu berhasil di kali ketiganya. Pipi Maven berubah sedikit perak meski raut seriusnya tidak juga hilang. "Fokus, Maven." Cal bisa melihat bibir pelatih itu mengatakan hal yang sama.

Maven mencoba fokus kepada hal-hal berbau peperangan. Dia mencoba memanipulasi emosinya sendiri agar merasa terancam, agar tubuhnya bereaksi memunculkan suatu ledakan emosi. Dia mencoba lebih keras dari hari sebelumnya, mungkin itu kesalahannya sampai hari ini dia mencoba lagi.

Dan dia tidak bisa. Sekuat apapun dan sesadis apapun gambaran-gambaran di kepalanya, Maven tidak bisa. Karena dia tidak merasakan itu langsung. Semua yang di kepalanya adalah sebuah pengandaian. Imajinasinya sendiri yang digunakan untuk memanipulasi emosi.

Malah, ingatan akan Cal yang semalam menabrakan bibir mereka membuat Maven merasa ditelanjangi di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Malu, tapi tidak tahu kenapa. 

Apakah kakaknya sejahil itu? Sampai ingin mengganggu uji coba terakhirnya tahun ini dengan sebuah aksi yang Maven sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya, namun mampu membuat konsentrasinya hampir buyar selama beberapa kali.

Maven menyerah. Dia membiarkan emosi membakar hatinya ketika mengingat bagaimana bibir lembut sang kakak menyentuhnya. Meninggalkan kesan geli di permukaan bibirnya. Maven ingin merasakan bibir kakaknya lagi.

Dan ketika gambaran yang lebih jelas tentang Cal mengecup pelan bibirnya muncul di dalam kepala Maven, sesuatu meledak dari dalam dadanya. Kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya semalam, kini berhasil ditemukan oleh Maven sendiri.

Akhirnya sebuah kobaran api di salah satu tabung dari beberapa elemen muncul. 

Tidak mau tahu apa yang dipakai sang adik untuk memotivasi diri menemukan elemennya -wajah Maven yang berkeringat deras, napasnya memburu, serta mata yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sang kakak di luar tabung kaca. Cal berbalik menuju sesi latihannya sendiri.

Tawa kecil tersembunyi di balik punggung Cal.

Maven Calore adalah pembakar, sama seperti dirinya.

_Well_ , usahanya menyelusup ke kamar adiknya semalam tidak sia-sia.


End file.
